Not One of Us
by Empty Silver Lining
Summary: Les scientifiques à l'origine du Zero Reverse n'avaient pas à vivre avec le poids de la tragédie sur leurs épaules. Ce fardeau revenait à leur enfant. One-shot.


**Disclaimer : **Étonnament, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ne m'appartient pas!

Cette fic m'est venu à l'esprit en écoutant des chansons du film Le Roi Lion 2, particulièrement Not One of Us version québécoise. Ça m'a immédiatement fait penser à Yusei. Né à Neo Domino, il est pourtant marqué comme criminel pour y être revenu, tandis qu'il se sent coupable de la naissance du Satellite. Et cette culpabilité n'est pas exagéré? Bien sûr, c'est de yusei que l'on parle, mais quelque chose a dû arrivé pour qu'il se sente coupable _à ce point_.

Les phrases en italiques sont basées sur certaines paroles de quelques personnages au fil de l'anime, en particulier Jack dans l'épisode où il révèle les origines de Yusei.

* * *

><p><strong>0<strong>

_Peu importe ce que M.I.D.S. veut faire croire à la population, Zero Reverse n'était pas une catastrophe naturelle, mais un accident humain._

-Alerte Rouge, tous les employés doivent évacuer d'urgence les lieux. Je répète : Alerte Rouge, tous les employés...

-Merde!

L'homme, qui tenait un enfant apeuré dans ses bras, compta intérieurement le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour quitter le laboratoire avant l'explosion imminente. Il avait créé le Momentum; il le connaissait mieux que quiconque. C'était auparavant sa fierté, son obsession. Le scientifique y avait consacré des années de sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Pas assez de temps pour sauver ce qui comptait maintenant le plus.

-Yue!

Il se tourna vers la personne qui l'appelait, ses yeux pâles exprimant un tracas évident.

-Yue, te voila enfin.

-Tu ne devrais pas te trouver ici! Il faut quitter le centre!

-Pas sans vous deux!

Le père tint son enfant plus fort dans ses bras, sans réaliser qu'il pouvait mettre trop de force dans son étreinte.

-Enfuis-toi le plus loin possible du Momentum, ma douce, je t'en prie. Sauve-toi.

-Et mon bébé?

-Je m'occupe de Yusei.

Elle hésita, perdit quelques précieuses secondes. Son regard se leva du jeune jusqu'au visage de l'homme.

-Et toi?

Le mari força un sourire rassurant à apparaître sur ses traits crispés.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça va aller.

Sa femme retenait ses larmes, il le savait. Mais il voulait lui offrir la chance d'élever leur enfant.

Un espoir minuscule. Un espoir tout de même.

-Je te le promets.

**6**

_Yusei n'est pas du Satellite. Ses parents travaillaient sur la technologie du Momentum._

-Fudo Hakase. Cocréateur avec sa femme des particules requises pour faire fonctionner le Momentum.

La gardienne de l'orphelinat devait expliquer la vérité au jeune avant qu'il ne la découvre d'une façon plus... désagréable.

-Fudo?

-Ils nommèrent ces particules _Yuusei Ryuushi_. En honneur de leur découverte, leur enfant fut baptisé... Yusei Fudo.

Si les résidents de Neo Domino restaient dans le noir quant à la véritable raison du Zero Reverse, les rumeurs couraient au Satellite. Sans journalistes pour faire démentir les rumeurs, elles devenaient vérité pour les habitants de la décharge surdimensionnée.

Et parfois, les rumeurs ne devenaient pas véridiques; elles l'étaient depuis le début.

-D'après ton regard, je sens que tu sais où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est la faute de mes parents si le Satellite existe...

-Non. Ce n'est pas leur faute, Yusei. C'était un accident. Ils ne voulaient pas que ça arrive.

Même si Martha elle-même ne croyait pas en ses mots, elle n'arrêterait jamais de les répéter, si seulement pour protéger l'enfant que ces scientifiques avaient abandonné dans l'enfer qu'ils avaient créé.

Peut-être qu'un jour, elle croirait en ses paroles, elle aussi.

**8**

_C'était à moi, Jack Atlas, de protéger mes plus jeunes frères des dangers du Satellite!_

Le jour où Yusei revint chez eux plus silencieux encore qu'à l'habitude – ce qui était déjà beaucoup – , Jack décida d'aller voir ce qu'était le problème.

Il fut reçu avec encore plus de silence.

-Yusei! Je t'ordonne de me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler!

Malgré ses maigres neuf ans, le blond se comportait parfois comme un roi, ses amis devenant des valets à son service. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que sa façon à lui de démontrer son inquiétude pour ses compagnons. Mais peu importe ce qu'il fit ce jour-là, il n'impressionna guère son frère adoptif qui se contenta de lui tourner le dos.

Personne n'ignorait Jack Atlas sans en subir les conséquences. Personne.

Il tira sur le chandail du jeune jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à lui, prêt à déclencher une bataille pour obtenir l'attention désirée de son ami.

Il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir que Yusei s'était déjà battu contre quelqu'un, si son œil au beurre noir voulait dire quoi que ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé!

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Jack.

D'accord. Si Yusei ne voulait rien dire, le garçon allait trouver un moyen pour satisfaire sa curiosité – et son envie de frapper la personne qui avait osé toucher à son frère.

Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps, car le moment où son ami remit le pied dehors, des jeunes qui n'habitaient pas l'orphelinat l'accostèrent.

-Fudo! Hé, Fudo!

Jack suivit discrètement le groupe qui s'éloignait de l'établissement. Martha venait de demander à Yusei d'aller chercher du pain au marché, c'était donc là-bas qu'il tentait de se rendre en ignorant les garçons qui le suivaient de près.

À la surprise de Jack, son ami se jeta soudainement sur l'un des inconnus, poing levé pour frapper le visage. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait perdre son calme légendaire. Il décida donc de se rapprocher pour aller porter assistance à son compagnon qui était clairement désavantagé en nombre, lorsqu'il entendit enfin ce que les jeunes chantaient.

-Yusei Fudo,

Fils d'idiot,

Né à Domino,

Dans un labo!

La colère du blond devint une véritable tempête de feu dans son esprit. Comment osaient-ils dire une chose pareille à son meilleur ami! Lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec eux, ils iraient prier tous les dieux de ne plus jamais croiser le chemin des deux garçons de l'orphelinat!

À la grande déception de Jack, les enfants déguerpirent à sa seule apparition, sa réputation de brute invaincue effectuant le travail à sa place. Il tendit une main à son ami à terre en faisant semblant de ne pas le remarquer tandis qu'il séchait ses yeux du revers de sa manche.

-Tu viens? Martha ne va pas attendre son pain toute la journée!

**13**

_Avant l'incident, la famille Fudo vivait à Neo Domino – dans la zone Tops, qui plus est._

Si Crow détestait une chose chez son ami, c'était qu'il avait _toujours_ raison. Pas comme Jack, qui croyait avoir raison. Non, Yusei était un véritable génie quand venaient des sujets comme l'informatique, les D-Wheels, mais surtout le jeu de cartes. Il n'était pas imbattable, mais sa logique faisait de lui un expert dans la construction de decks. Ses conseils étaient d'une grande utilité... excepté lorsque Crow n'était pas d'accord.

-Je n'enlèverai pas D.D. Crow de mon deck!

-Mais un deuxième Gale t'offrirait plus de chances d'invoquer un monstre Synchro.

-D.D. peut retirer un monstre du jeu!

-Gale te permet de diviser de façon permanente l'attaque d'un monstre adverse.

-D.D. est une Bête Ailée de l'élément Ténèbres. Parfait pour mon deck!

-Et Gale fait partie de ton archétype.

Une pause dans la dispute laissa aux deux Duellistes l'occasion de se confronter du regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack, qui attendait lui-même les conseils de leur ami, prit la parole.

-Je suis d'accord avec Yusei.

-Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis.

-Je le donne quand même!

-La ferme!

-Toi, la ferme!

Quand la querelle menaça de tourner en bataille physique, Yusei jugea utile de s'interposer.

-Arrêtez. Crow, j'essaie simplement de rendre ton deck plus cohérent...

-Plus cohérent? Tu veux dire que ma stratégie c'est du n'importe quoi?

-Non...

-Ne sois pas gêné, monsieur Je-viens-du-Tops-et-pas-vous!

Un éclair traversa le regard bleu électrique du jeune tandis que Crow réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était un véritable coup bas, qu'il n'aurait même pas fait à ses pires ennemis.

Les altercations entre le rouquin et ses amis n'étaient pas les mêmes selon s'il s'adressait à Yusei ou Jack. Avec le blond, il ne retenait pas les attaques, car son adversaire ne retenait jamais les siennes. Ils s'insultaient de tous les noms, s'ignoraient un temps et recommençaient à se parler comme si de rien n'était. C'était plus délicat avec Yusei, qui s'appuyait sur la logique pour faire valoir son point de vue. Il n'attaquait verbalement personne de peur de les blesser; dans un même sens de pensée, le garçon prenait les remarques trop au sérieux, et s'il pardonnait toujours, son esprit analytique n'oubliait jamais.

-Hé, Yusei, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Le regard bleu était déjà retourné sur les cartes.

-Non, tu as raison. D.D. Crow peut offrir plus de versatilité à ton jeu qu'un deuxième Gale.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle...

-Yusei! Viens ici s'il te plait! s'écria la voix de Martha de l'étage du bas.

Le jeune s'excusa avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois que la porte se referma derrière lui, Jack commença à applaudir lentement l'autre Duelliste. Crow se sentait déjà assez mal comme cela, il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide du blond pour ressentir encore plus de culpabilité.

-Ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter. À moins que tu ne veuilles mon poing dans la figure!

-Tu rêves si tu crois être capable de mettre tes sales pattes sur moi.

Entre les caractères contraires de Yusei et Jack, Crow s'étonnait d'être encore sain d'esprit.

**16**

_Tant de haine... tant de douleur... Kiryu, tu as mal compris..._

Ils n'étaient plus que deux pour former la Team Satisfaction. Bientôt, il fut seul.

Crow, Jack, Yusei... ils l'avaient tous abandonné.

Kiryu décida de leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort de le laisser tomber de cette façon. Ils étaient une équipe; cela ne voulait-il rien dire pour eux? Ils dominaient le Satellite – ensemble!

Et dans peu de temps, leur (sa) domination s'étendrait aussi sur Neo Domino. Son plan était prêt, les rouages mis en marche. La vie de quelques officiers serait sacrifiée, mais pour le chef de la Team Satisfaction, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Comme il l'avait prévu, ses anciens partenaires revinrent à lui. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était qu'ils tentent de l'arrêter.

Ne voyaient-ils pas sa raison de combattre? C'était pour eux! Eux, et la libération du Satellite!

Mais Yusei se mit sur son chemin.

Yusei. Le traitre.

Comment avait-il pu le dénoncer à la sécurité? Yusei, toujours fidèle, dernier déserteur, comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille?

Kiryu croyait qu'ils étaient amis.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Yusei était un traitre.

Le leader déchu ne ressentait plus que de la haine. On s'était joué de lui depuis le début. Tous ces rêves partagés, ces espoirs de vivre une vie acceptable au Satellite... tous ces rires, toutes ces batailles gagnées...

Ce n'était rien.

Il sentait les menottes sur ses poignets, volant ce qui faisait de lui...

-Kiryu!

La haine consuma son âme.

-Yusei... sale traitre!

-Kiryu, attends! Ce n'est pas...

-SALE TRAITRE!

Il allait tuer le traitre. Il allait mettre ses mains autour de son cou et serrer... serrer... serrer... jusqu'à ce que son visage soit aussi bleu que ses yeux étonnés. Il allait lui transpercer le cœur et regarder la vie le quitter goutte à goutte, parce qu'il le détestait... le haïssait...

-YUSEI!

Et pourtant, s'il aurait écouté la dernière partie de sa conscience, Kiryu aurait peut-être compris que le traitre

n'en

était

pas

un

…

**18**

_Cette marque prouvera que vous n'avez aucun droit d'exister dans la ville de Neo Domino!_

Neo Domino City.

Comparée au Satellite, la ville était magnifique. Illuminée la nuit comme le jour, propre, organisée, tout simplement _vivante_, Yusei comprenait pourquoi Jack avait choisi de tout abandonner pour y vivre.

Le Duelliste aux Machines, lui, n'en profita pas très longtemps.

Le marquage était très douloureux. Le pire était surtout dans l'implication de cette marque.

Il était un criminel.

Il n'avait pas de droits. Pas même celui de vivre.

Comme Rally, Crow, et beaucoup d'autres... il n'était rien. Qu'un déchet du Satellite. Comme eux, parce qu'il avait essayé de changer sa réalité.

Celle que ses parents avaient créée.

Pire encore que la cicatrice sur sa joue était cette simple connaissance. Si ça n'avait été de son père, de sa mère, le Satellite n'existerait pas. Tous ses amis auraient encore une famille aimante, une existence paisible. La séparation entre pauvreté et richesse ne serait pas si flagrante, et même les plus faibles auraient un espoir de posséder une vie meilleure.

C'était sa faute. Toujours sa faute.

Le Satellite était sa maison. Neo Domino, ses origines. Peu importe ce qu'en pensait le reste du monde, Yusei allait unir ces deux mondes. Pas pour lui-même, mais pour ceux qu'il aime.

Pour Kiryu et son rêve brisé.

Pour Crow et ses jeunes orphelins.

Pour Jack, malgré leurs mésententes.

Pour Martha, sa forte mère adoptive.

Et pour ses parents, qu'ils reposent en paix.

La marque sur son visage était le premier pas vers le changement.

Le signe des espoirs et des rêves.

C'est pourquoi il n'aurait jamais honte de sa marque de criminel.

**Combien d'années encore avant la fin du péché?**


End file.
